rotordr1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hashtag
Hashtag is a salesman who operates out of his flea-market-on-wheels van. He is 4C’s most loyal follower, and a talkative people pleaser. He encounters Kitch several times throughout the web series. Background Before the outbreak he was a door-to-door salesmen, selling vacuum cleaners and thus his soul. As the outbreak escalated, Hashtag found it increasingly difficult to continue his door to door sales, often encountering people in various states of panic. After one particularly harried woman threw a medical box in his face, Hashtag quit his door to door job and sought refuge in 4C’s arcade. While Hashtag played Centipede and drowned his sorrows in Double Stuf Oreos, 4C fired his salesman. 4C in his anger threw the employee out the back door, turned to Hashtag and offered him the job. Hashtag accepted, and became 4C’s primary goods peddler. He eventually earned 4C’s complete trust, and was tasked with placing a large bet on the drone races to help save 4C’s enterprise. Although Hashtag placed the bet, he lost because Kitch beat BankNYank, who was supposed to be a ringer. Knowing he couldn’t return to 4C empty handed, Hashtag set out to find Maya, hoping to find her and bring her back to 4C. He goes to Rick to get information on Maya’s whereabouts, then takes Rick’s gun and steals 4C’s truck to go after Kitch and Maya. Hashtag confronts them and threatens them with the gun, and stomps on DR1 when Kitch and Maya don’t take him seriously. He eventually convinces Maya to get in the truck, which is subsequently disabled by DR1’s EMP. Not understanding why the truck stopped, Hashtag gets out and gets in a scuffle with Kitch, resulting in Hashtag inadvertently shooting Kitch. Hashtag is disgusted by what he’s done, drops the gun and vomits, allowing Kitch, Maya and DR1 to get away. Personality Hashtag is smarmy and a people pleaser. He has been known to pontificate and argue his opinion as fact in a variety of situations. Hashtag considers himself generous, and prides himself on getting his customers the best deal. A compulsive liar, Hashtag is always looking out for himself and 4C. He is also easily exasperated, which at times results in a manic craze manifested as a short temper. Relationships Allies 4C Hashtag has been working for 4C since the height of the outbreak. They generally get along, though Hashtag does suffer some abuse at the hand of 4C when he fails to meet 4C’s expectations. Hashtag considers himself 4C’s most loyal employee, and Hashtag is the only one 4C trusts to transport his arc. Their relationship likely became strained after Hashtag stole 4C’s military truck and shot Kitch. Thugs (AJ and Greg) Hashtag and the thugs are coworkers under 4C. They have very different approaches to how they do business, which creates some friction in their interactions. Rick Rick and Hashtag met by chance while 4C was still rigging the drone races. They had a good rapport, though Hashtag quickly recognized Rick as an extremist, and consequently didn’t take him seriously. Out of desperation, Hashtag went to Rick to mooch some soup and get information on Kitch and Maya’s whereabouts. Though Hashtag took the gun from Rick, Hashtag never intended to go along with Rick’s plan. Enemies Kitch Though Hashtag and Kitch started out with a relationship similar to that between a used car salesman and a customer, their relationship became increasingly strained. Hashtag believes that Kitch kidnapped Maya (because 4C told him so), and that Kitch’s drone DR1 is the cause of all the problems 4C is having. Hashtag threatens Kitch as he tries to convince Maya to return with him to 4C’s, and ends up inadvertently shooting him. Maya Despite working for her uncle, Hashtag and Maya have never spent a lot of time together. Maya spent a lot of time mastering the skill of manipulating the oblivious Hashtag, a skill she showed off when she and Kitch visit Hashtag’s van. Because he knows that Maya is important to 4C, Hashtag holds her in fairly high regard. Category:Characters Category:Characters:Main Characters